


Undercover

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paultryk, Tord ships it, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be a fairly simple mission. All they had to do was pretend to be a couple to get a secret item from one of the enimies of the Red Leader. It's not so simple for Patryk when he has a huge crush on his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretend

"Hmmm…", Patryk said as he looked over his cards in deep thought. "Got any fives?", he asked after a few moments of consideration. Paul smiled.

"Nope, go fish.", Paul said with a smirk as he took a smoke from the lit cigarette in his hand.

"Darn.", Patryk mumbled as he took a card reluctantly. He glanced over at Paul who still had that smile on his face he couldn't help but smile himself. 

Everybody knew the feelings Patryk had for Paul. Everybody but Paul that is. The two have been good friends since the first day they met. When they weren't together on missions they were talking about random topics or playing card games together. Whenever someone saw Patryk they were sure to see Paul by his side. Everybody at the base would place bets on when they were getting together.

Go fish never got boring for Patryk because when Paul looked down at his cards, deep in thought as he took a smoke from his cigarette, Patryk could stare at the man.

"Paul! Patryk!", A fellow soldier said through panting breaths as he ran up to the two men. When he stopped in front of them he bent over to catch his breath but then quickly stood up straight when he remembered why he was there.

"The Red Leader requests both of you to meet him in his office immediately.", The soldier says. Paul and Patryk look at each other and then stand up from the wooden crates they were sitting on, cards left where they were.

"Thanks.", Paul says quickly to the messenger as he and Patryk quickly make their way up the stairs to where the Red Leader's office was.

"Did you think we did something wrong?", Paul says, his voice holding a hint of worry as he takes one final smoke from his cigarette before throwing it away in a garbage can they passed.

"I don't think so. I don't remember us doing anything that would get us in trouble.", Patryk says as his mind sifts through recent missions he and Paul had done.

When the two finally got up the stairs and made their way to the door of the office Patryk took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in.", a voice says and Patryk opens the door, holding it open for Paul and then heading in himself.

The Red Leader was sitting on the chair behind his desk, a cigar in his hand and a smirk on his face that made Patryk and Paul feel uneasy.

"Sit down both of you. I have a new mission for you.", He says as he motions to the two chairs in front of his desk. Patryk and Paul both hesitantly sit down. Usually another soldier sent a mission asigned to them, The Red Leader had never called them in the office before to assign them a mission.

"This mission is quite a special case.", The Red Leader says as he opens a yellow folder on his desk and takes out a picture.

"This is the leader of an enemy group called 'The Rebellious'", Tord says as he rolls his eyes at the mere thought of the name. The picture was of a woman with dark skin who was wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

"She and her group is becoming a bit of a problem. They stole some of our ammunition the other day. Your mission is to go undercover and get this notebook.", He continued as he pulled out a picture of a large green notebook that was stuffed with loose papers.

"That's it? Just get a notebook?", Patryk asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's not as simple as it seems. She usually has the notebook with her at all times.", Tord says as he takes a long drag from his cigar.

"What are we going undercover as? Are we going undercover as people from her group?", Paul asks.

"Nope.", Tord says. "You two are going undercover as ordinary people."

"Oh.", Paul said a bit disappointedly.

"Ordinary gay people that is.", Tord said with a smirk and Patryk and Paul blinked in shock at what they just heard.

"Excuse me sir but did you just say what I think you said.", Patryk asked after a few seconds of silence.

"You see, this woman is in a long distance relationship, her and her partner meet up at a resort for couples at least twice a year.", Tord said as he scanned over a paper he had in his hand. "Apparently you can't get in unless you're a couple so I thought you two could go undercover as a couple."

"U-Us? Pretend to be a c-couple?", Paul sputtered as he pointed between himself and Patryk. A light blush was growing on his cheeks.

"Yeah that's what I said.", Tord said like what he said was nothing the two should be worried about.

"But Paul and I are just friends, sir.", Patryk tries to explain.

"I thought I clearly said the word pretend. Shouldn't be too hard for both of you. Here's more information about the location and tickets to get into the place. You have at least five days to get that notebook.", Tord said as he put the photos and papers back into the yellow folder and slid it over to them.

"But sir,", Patryk says as he gets the folder off the desk. "Why don't we just kill her? Wouldn't it save a lot of time and solve more problems?", Patryk asked.

"She most likely has many guards. As much as I get annoyed by both of you crashing planes, I would rather both of you not end up dead. I would go there myself and take care of it but I have lots to do.", Tord said as he leaned back on his chair and sighed as he took a smoke from his cigar.

"Don't worry boss, you can count on us to get it done.", Paul said determinedly.

"I hope so. It would make things a lot cleaner if I got that notebook.", Tord said.

"Excuse me asking sir but what exactly is inside the notebook?", Patryk asks curiously.

"Everything I need to destroy the annoying group. I'm busy right now so that's it for this meeting.", Tord says as he stretches his arms out.

"Alright boss. We'll report to you when we come back with the notebook.", Paul says.

"Good. Don't come back without it."

Patryk and Paul walked out but before Patryk could follow Paul out the door Tord tapped him on the shoulder and very lowly said, "Just fuck him already soldier."

Patryk quickly walked out.

"What did he say?", Paul asked with a confused look.

"Nothing! Let's just go finish our game of cards and than get ready for tomorrow!.", Patryk says quickly.


	2. You look cute while you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two gays head off

The next morning Patryk woke up to a loud thump sound. Patryk quickly opened his eyes and shot up from his bed. His eyes scanned the room to find the source of the noise.

"Sorry!", Patryk heard a voice say. He looked down to see a flustered Paul on the ground. He must have fell off his bed.

At the particular Red Leader base they were in each soldier had to share a room with someone. It just so happened that Paul and Patryk shared a room. It was pretty small, only containing two not so comfortable beds and a dresser that they both shared that was next to a small book shelf that held books and other belongings. The room extended to an even smaller bathroom they both shared. They mostly went out on missions and didn't usually have time to stay in the room so they didn't really mind.

"What happened with you?", Patryk asked with an amused smile.

"Just had a dream that startled me..", Paul said sheepishly as he quickly got back on the bed and wrapped the small cover that was on it around him.

"Was it a bad one?", Patryk asked.

"No, not particularly.", Paul mumbled.

Patryk quirked an eyebrow at this but said nothing more about it as he looked at the small alarm clock ticking on top of the dresser. The clock read that it was still only four o'clock in the morning.

"We should go back to sleep. There's a long day ahead of us tomorrow.", Patryk said as he let our a yawn.

"Yeah. You're right.", Paul said as he looked at the ticking clock. "Goodnight Patryk."

"It's morning but yeah, goodnight to you too Paul.", Patryk said with a smile as he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep until an hour later, thoughts of Paul playing through his mind as be drifted off to sleep.

He woke up later to the sound of the alarm clock. He groaned as he woke up and got up from bed to turn the blasted thing off.

He sighed as he looked over at Paul who slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Patryk smiled at the sleepy man who rubbed his eyes. Patryk quickly looked away when Paul looked up to find him staring. No matter how many mornings they spent together Patryk couldn't break the habit of staring at Paul in the mornings when he had that adorable bed head.

"Good morning.", Paul said as he got up from his bed and made it over to the dresser. "What kind of clothes should we wear to this mission?"

"Probably casual clothes. We have to look natural there and not stick out too much.", Patryk said with a shrug.

"Yeah that sounds right.", Paul said as he picked out some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

After Paul changed and brushed his hair and Patryk changed after the other got out of the bathroom they each picked up their bags they had packed the night before.

"Shouldn't we eat breakfast first before we go?", Paul asked Patryk as they got out of the room and started walking to where the garage was.

"No, these stupid getaway places always serve some sort of breakfast usually.", Patryk said and Paul laughed a bit.

"Yeah that is true. They probably have a pool and vases full of roses in every room.", Paul said with a snicker.

"Yeah, these places are always predictable but I guess that's a good thing. That way people know what to expect.", Patryk said with a smile.

When they both got to the garage that held cars and other transportation stolen by the Red Leader Patryk showed the folded up mission papers that he had kept in his pocket to the guard.

The guard snickered as he read over the mission summary.

"Have fun you two!", They said in a singsong voice and Patryk just rolled his eyes as he took the keys from her and went over to their designated car.

The two put their bags in the backseats and sat in the front seats, Patryk driving.

"What should we do when we get there?", Paul asked as Patryk drove.

"I dunno, probably just find out where the girl is staying first off.", Patryk said.

"Hmm..How are we going to do that?", Paul asked as he took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"I'm not sure..we'll figure it out when we get there.", Patryk said as he rolled down Paul's window so the smoke from his cigarette wouldn't stay inside the car. Patryk hated Paul's excessive smoking. He once caught Paul smoking two cigarettes at once when he was stressed out about what the Red Leader was going to do since they had failed a mission. 

The place was about an hour away so they were in the car for a while, taking turns picking a song to listen to on Paul's phone that was hooked up to the radio. After about thirty minutes of small talk and comfortable silence Paul fell asleep. Patryk kept having to remind himself to not look at Paul who was drooling slightly so he wouldn't crash.

"Hey buddy, we're here.", Patryk said as be shook Paul's shoulder gently. Paul opened his eyes.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you.", Paul said.

"It's fine, you look cute while you sleep.", Patryk said. After a second Patryk realized what he just said. 

"Ha ha, just joking. I was just getting into the act.", Patryk said quickly and Paul's flustered face seemed to sadden a little at this.

"Right, the act.", Paul mumbled. Patryk was a little confused about the reaction but brushed it off as he got both of the bags out of the back.

"Don't worry, I can carry them.", Patryk said as Paul tried to reach for his bag.

"Okay, thanks.", Paul said with a small smile.

"No problem.", Patryk said as he smiled back and they both headed inside the building. This mission was going to be harder than Patryk thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in a while. Don't worry, nobody dies at the end this time... Maybe :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> This story in no way relates to the real life people the characters represent.


End file.
